Primeval Season Six
by jimmyjimjimmy12
Summary: A year after New Dawn the team is still working at the A.R.C. When an old friend returns to try and save the world Connor, Abby, Jess, Becker, Matt, Emily, Danny, even Jenny/Claudia step up to the plate to enforce the rules set down by Nick Cutter himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Primeval or any of its characters. I am merely a humble fan of this amazing T.V. show.**

**(AN) this chapter has no action; it merely introduces a few of the events and characters that will be present in my story. LONG LIVE PRIMEVAL!**

**Episode One**

**Wedding Day**

A large congregation was gathered at the Wedding. Connor Temple an Abby Maitland had been engaged for a little over a year, and today they would be married. Although they wanted a normal, anomaly free wedding, they decided to be wedded at the A.R.C. Connor had told Abby that they should marry someplace that was connected to their life, not a "dingy old church". Abby suggested they be married in the A.R.C, and they both agreed on it. They also wanted to be married by someone close to them, so they asked James Lester if he would do the honor.  
The main room had been filled with seats facing the A.D.D., and a lush red carpet had been rolled down the center. Connor stood at the front with Becker as Best Man.  
"Nervous?" Becker asked with a smile.  
"Yeah," He admitted. "Do you still have the rings?"  
Becker nodded. "Of course," He patted his pocket. "Just relax and enjoy your wedding."  
Just then the pianist began to play the universal wedding song Here Comes the Bride, and everyone stood. Connor looked up the aisle to see Abby being walked down by Emily.

After the wedding ceremony, the chairs were cleared to the sides of the room and the carpet was rolled up. Matt, Becker, Connor, and Lester managed to slide the A.D.D. to the back of the room, so that it wouldn't be in the way of the festivities. Lester had taken the spot of Abby's deceased father, and was dancing with his "daughter".  
"You know, Lester," Abby said. "If you disliked Connor any more you would be a spitting image of my dad. The song ended and Connor took Lester's place on the dance floor He set his left hand on Abby's hip and held hers in his right. They were doing a classic waltz when the doors to the A.D.D. room opened. Abby and Connor stopped dancing, dumbfounded.  
They could hear Lester's voice say, "Who would dare to barge into a wedding?"  
Connor wondered the same thing. He looked at Abby and let his hand slide out of hers. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to the doors. He caught up with Lester, who was trying to peer over the crowd of people at the newcomer.  
"Was someone unaccounted for when we began?" Lester asked Connor.  
"No," He responded. "Everyone is here."  
"Then who just entered?"  
"Lets find out." Connor said, a rare tone of anger in his voice. He politely pushed through the crowd towards the door. He broke through the crowd and stopped in his tracks. "Cutter?"  
"What?" Abby said, suddenly at Connor's side. "It can't be."  
The thirty-seven year-old grinned. His sandy blonde hair combed neatly to the side. He wore a black tuxedo and a blue striped tie.  
Connor stood, his mouth agape. It looked as though he would stand there for eternity, but he stepped forward, towards Nick Cutter. Connor threw himself into the man,hugging him forcefully. Cutter hugged him back, the Connor stepped back. "Cutter... how?" He searched for words.  
"Cutter," Abby stepped up. "You're dead!"  
Cutter grinned slightly. "I was."  
"Doctor Cutter," Lester said dully. "I don't completely understand how you are here, but I can guess." He sighed. "I don't feel like hearing your story just now, so I allow you to enlighten me at a later date. In the mean time," He stepped up to Cutter, and a small grin split across his face. "Welcome back." He gripped Cutters hand and shook it. "Now then," Lester spoke to the entire room. "I believe that we should get back to the celebration." He walked off into the room and joined his wife.  
"I heard about your engagement." Cutter smiled at Connor and Abby.  
Connor was still processing how Cutter could be alive, then it hit him. "Someone went through an anomaly." He said. "They must have taken you with them through the anomaly before Helen shot you."  
Cutter didn't say anything, he just nodded his head.  
"Who was it?" Abby asked.  
"I'm sorry, but i can't tell you that." He said, sadness creeping into his voice.  
"Why not?" Connor asked, confused.  
"Because," Cutter began. "If I do, I could change the past or future more than it already has been, and a lot of people could die." He smiled again, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small box covered in white silk."For you," He handed it to Abby and reached back into his pocket. "And this, is for you." He handed a matching box to Connor.  
Together, the newly wedded couple opened the gifts.  
"Oh, Cutter," Abby gasped. "They're beautiful." She pulled out a necklace with a anomaly shaped locket Even the face of the locket was etched with triangular designs perfectly matching an anomaly.  
Connor opened his gift and grinned. A remarkable replica of the ring from Lord of the Rings hung on a golden chain. "It's awesome, thank you, Cutter."  
"You're welcome." He said. "Oh, and just in case you're wondering; that's not a replica; a friend of mine was the man who made the ring prop for the movies. He wanted me to have it, but I never really had any interest in those movies, so I saved it for you." He patted Connors shoulder and gave Abby a hug before walking off to join the party.  
"I can't believe he's back." Conner grinned at Abby.  
"I can relate." Abby said. "But i'm concerned; Cutter was the man who always told us what could happen if we change something in the past. For all we know, there could now be another apocalypse in the future."  
"I'm sure Cutter has his reasons." Connor assured his wife. He admired his gift. "This is definitely better than that old prop ring I found in my basement."  
Abby laughed and kissed Connor. "Come on, lets go join the party."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of ts original characters; I only own any new, made up characters/creatures**

**(AN) The action starts in the next chapter, so just bear with me for now. Let me know what you guys think and i'll add any necessary changes.**

Episode Two

House Guest

Nick Cutter sat upright in bed. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his breaths were ragged. He had dreamed about his revival, as he often did since it happened. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He was in Connor and Abby's home a week after their wedding; they had offered their friend a place to sleep until he could find a new home. Cutter stood and peeled off his shirt, changing into a clean one supplied by Connor. He put on his worn cargo pants and combed his hair. He walked to the door and stepped out into the house.

"Hello, Cutter," Abby greeted him as he walked down the stairs. "Just in time for breakfast!" She was setting plates of sausage and eggs on the table, along with coffee.

"Morning," Cutter nodded to them, taking a seat next to Connor, who was typing away at his computer.

Abby kissed her husband's cheek- who then put his computer to the side- before sitting down next to him. "Sleep well?" She asked the professor.

"Of course," He lied. "By the way, I'm very thankful for your taking me in." He swallowed a bit of egg, then added, "Especially since you just got married. Usually people want some time to themselves."

"Don't mention it," Connor replied, cutting a sausage."We're glad to have you back, Cutter, even if you're not supposed to be here. Besides, we won't have much time for a honeymoon, will we? We'll be too busy with our work at the A.R.C."

The three of them laughed. Cutter looked down at his food, then to Connor. "What... what happened... with New Dawn? I was in this time when the anomalies started going out of control- well, _more_ out of control- but I didn't know anything more than the name of this project. What were they intending to do?"

Connor set his fork down nervously. "Uh... well, a little over a year ago," He began. "A man funding the A.R.C came to me with a proposition He convinced me that we would be saving lives."

Cutter didn't say anything; he just looked at his friends.

"He gave me materials and a goal; what else would a scientist do than to reach out towards it?" Connor took a sip of coffee before continuing. "As you know, anomalies are naturally occurring phenomenons. So, like all other forces of nature, it was thought that it could be controlled- replicated. I created a machine that could do that."

"You tried to harness the energy from an anomaly." Cutter concluded.

Connor nodded. "The man who gave us funding- Philip Burton- was creating an exact copy of my machine, only much, much larger. Everything went wrong. Philip worked to save the earth, but he realized that it was his machine that caused the destruction of it. It made way for those... things... the future creatures... to become the apex predator on Earth."

"But you stopped it."

Connor nodded."We closed the anomaly by putting my miniature one into it at the last second."

Cutter sat there, thinking. "You cleared the way for humanity to continue rulling the earth. Saved mankind." He paused. "You did an amazing job." Cutter stood and patted Connor on the back. "We have to be at the A.R.C. in an hour." He walked back to his room. Cutter felt bad about lying to them on their wedding day; telling them that he had been pulled through an anomaly before he died. He wasn't ready to tell them the truth.

Connor, Abby and Cutter sat in the black A.R.C van that they used mostly for casual purposes. Connor drove. As the were sitting there, Cutter's phone rang.

"Cutter here," He listened. "Right, we're on our way." he slid his phone into his pocket and turned to the others. "That was Jess. She says that there is an anomaly on or way to the A.R.C."

"And we need to lock it before we check in at work?" Abby asked.

Cutter nodded. "Connor, this anomaly locking device you spoke of, do you have it in the car?"

"Yeah, it's in the trunk." Connor nodded.

"Good." Cutter said, gesturing where the road split off to the left. "Turn here."

They arrived at their destination; A small shopping mall sat before them. It was just their luck that the parking lot was packed.

"It's going to be very risky." Abby said.

"Now that everyone knows about anomalies, it is likely that people will go through them for the heck of it." Connor said to Cutter. "We've had it happen before. A rich bloke from Canada popped through with a Triceratops, once."Connor gave up on looking for a parking space and stopped in the grass. He put a little government vehicle tag on the reer view window and got out of the car.

Abby was already unpacking the gear. She handed Cutter a large, odd looking gun.

"What kind of gun is this?" He asked, examining the weapon closely.

"That's an Electronic Muscular Disruptor." Connor said, joining the at the trunk. "Called E.M.D's for short." He took his own and grabbed a black box about the size of a box belonging to a pair of large boots.

"Is that the anomaly lock?" Cutter asked as Abby handed him an earpiece.

"Yeah," Connor nodded. "Its a pretty sexy looking piece of machinery, if i do say so myself."

Abby shut the Back door and held up an anomaly detection device. Immediately she got a reading. "Over here, guys." She began walking off, and the two men followed.

"Cutter," Connor said.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to try and rebuild the anomaly map?"

"No." He responded.

"Oh," Connor said. He was disappointed. "Shame, it was really helpful."

"I agree," Cutter nodded. "That's why i'm going to teach you how to make your own."

Connor stopped. "Seriously?"

Cutter kept walking. Looking over his shoulder he nodded, grinning slightly.

Connor tried to give a victory fist pump with the box in his hand and ran to catch up with Abby.

"Did you hear that?" Connor grinned.

"Yeah." Abby smiled at him. "You definitely look excited about rebuilding the map.

"Is it really that obvious?" Connor asked, clueless.

Abby nodded." You sounded like my brother when he got a computer for his twelfth birthday."

"Well, I agree that it was a little unprofessional- but still! Its pretty wicked."

Abby laughed and took Connor's E.M.D. out of his hand. She replaced it with her hand, holding both guns and the detector in her free hand.

Cutter watched the two ahead of him. How long had it been since he had held hands with a woman? No, not just _a_ woman; Claudia. About three years. Cutter couldn't really remember.

He had thought that his whole life was falling apart when he lost Helen. He was wrong. Very, very wrong. His life didn`t begin to fall apart until returned through the anomaly after trying to kill those creatures, and discovered that Claudia Brown didn`t exist anymore.

The detector gave a beep. "Oh, great!" Abby frowned.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"According to this," Abby said. "The anomaly is _inside_ the mall."

"Well," Cutter began. " Worst case scenario is that we find another security guard-eating raptor." He primed the E.M.D and began to walk to the mall.

"Jess," Connor spoke into his earpiece.

"Yes?" The young A.R.C. employee responded.

"Can you clear this mall?" Connor asked.

"Give me a moment to find where you are and I'll have it empty in five minutes."

" Alright, thanks." Connor called after Cutter. "Hold up, Give Jess a second to clear the place out, first."

Cutter stopped walking and nodded. "Alright, but if something-" Cutter was silenced by a distant scream. "Lets go." Cutter began to run to the mall, followed closely by Abby and Connor.

Connor was holding his E.M.D and the anomaly locking device again as they ran. They reached the mall's main entrance to see people rushing out in a panic. "Jess, where exactly is the anomaly?" Connor asked.

"It should be..." The girl paused, obviously searching. "In the main hallway."

"Right in the middle of everything." Cutter said. "Perfect; I'd have been surprised if there wasn't an incursion." He lifted up his gun and pushed through the crowd.

Connor and Abby followed him closely, and soon they were in the main hallway. "Which way, Abby?" Cutter asked.

"Straight down the hall." She replied.

"There isn't' anything here, Abs." Connor said.

Cutter looked around, searching for any signs of a creature.

Connor took the anomaly detecting device from Abby and fiddled with a few buttons. "Huh," He scratched his neck, puzzled. "That's odd; according to this," He smacked the device against his palm. "We're directly on top of it."

"Uh, Connor," Abby spoke.

"Yeah?" He turned to see a glob of slime slowly drip onto Abby's shoulder.

"I don't think we're exactly _on top_ of it." Abby said, quietly, gagging at the smell of the slime.

They all looked up slowly.

Cutter looked up at the shadow looming over the side of the bridge that reached over the mall. "Aw, hell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of Primeval or primeval it's self.**

**(AN) A little bit of action, but not too much, sorry. Please let me know what you all think about the story, and i'll make any necessary change.**

Chapter 3

Danny

Abby backed out from underneath the creature. She pressed her back into Connor's chest, and he pulled her behind him. He and cutter trained their E. at the creature, but it pulled away from the side of the bridge.

"We need to get someone up there." Cutter said. He looked at the two newlyweds. Not wanting to put them in any danger he walked towards the staircase.

"Uh, Cutter, shouldn't we come with you?" Connor asked.

"No." He said over his shoulder. "Stay here. Keep you eyes open, and shoot at the first sign of that thing." Cutter pushed through the door, leaving Abby and Connor on the main level.

Connor's arm was getting tired. He switched hands with his E.M.D and the anomaly lock. His eyes widened. "Abby, I forgot to give Cutter the lock!" He handed her his E.M.D and ran off after Cutter. "Stay here and be safe!"

"Connor!" Abby called, but he was already through the door. "God, if you get yourself killed..."

There was a strange purr above her. Abby jumped back and pointed the E. towards the noise. At first there was nothing there, but then the creature jumped onto the ground in front of her.

"Connor!" She yelled.

"Abby, shoot it!" She heard Cutter yell.

He didn't need to tell her twice. She landed a hit directly to the creature's chest, then another to its leg, and a final shot to it's neck. Abby sighed as the creature slumped to the floor. "Got it!"

"Abby," Connor was suddenly next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Conn, I'm fine."

"Connor," Cutter called from above. "What do you recon it is?"

"Judging by the long snout," He poked up the lip of the creature. "short serrated teeth, long dexterous hands, I'd say its a Troodon."

"A Troodon... Formosus?" Cutter asked.

"I'd say so, yeah." Connor nodded. "Best get that anomaly locked before any more come through."

"I agree." Cutter said. "Come up; I wouldn't be able to use thing to save my own life."

"Yeah, well, the funny thing is that you probably are saving your life by shutting the anomaly."

Danny Quinn had been following some sort of raptor for days. Before that he had been on his brother's trail. Danny had been following his brother for weeks when he chased him through another anomaly. It lead to- Danny guessed after encountering a T-Rex- the late Cretaceous period. The chase continued a few days before his brother evidently slipped up. Danny had found a raptor feasting on his little brother's body. This raptor happened to be the one that he was currently following.

"Come on, you little bugger!" He said quietly. He watched out from behind a rock as the raptor walked towards him. Danny was about to jump out at it when it darted off. "Damn!" Danny got out from behind the rock and ran after it. He came over the top of a hill and stopped.

An anomaly sat at the base of the hill, and Danny saw the raptor's tail disappear into it. He walked towards it, stopping directly in front of the shimmering mess of triangles. "Where did you go now, you little git?" He hoisted up the sharpened stick that he had been carrying to defend himself and stepped through the anomaly.

Connor was about to close the anomaly when a shape began to come through the anomaly.

Cutter noticed this and yelled, "Connor, get back!"

Connor looked up and nearly fell backwards over the side of the bridge as he scrambled backwards.

A E.M.D was fired into the anomaly and Danny Quinn fell onto the ground, coughing and gripping his chest.

"Danny!" Abby and Connor rushed forwards to help their friend.

"Who shot him?" Cutter asked. He turned around and saw Becker standing there.

"What?" He asked. "It's my job to protect you; I came over the moment I learned there was an anomaly."

Danny coughed again and wheezed, "Becker shot me again?" He coughed. "Becker?"

"Sorry, Danny." Becker apologized, then grinned. "You looked an awful lot like a creature from the other side of that anomaly."

"Trigger-happy fool." Danny spat, rubbing his chest.

"We should get you to the A.R.C."Abby said to Danny. "We need to make sure you're alright; you could have brought back a parasite or disease."

Danny nodded. "As long as I don't get shot again."

"Don't worry." Connor said. Helping his friend up. "I'll keep Becker away from a gun." He and Abby walked off, supporting Danny. "Get the creature back and lock the anomaly. Cutter, come on, we should get Danny to a doctor.

Cutter nodded, walking after them as the A.R.C's security team jogged into the building, preparing to lock the anomaly.

At the A.R.C, James Lester behind the glass observation window. He watched Danny running through the basic anomaly-traveller tests that had been put in place few months ago. "How long has it been since you were brought through that anomaly?" He turned to face Cutter.

"I don't know, maybe a few months. Definitely a month before I showed up at Connor and Abby's wedding at least."

Lester thought for a moment. He sighed. "Well, I have some research to do, In the mean-"

"You mean, 'Jess has some research to do'?" Cutter said, trying to get under his boss's skin.

Unfazed, Lester continued. "In the meantime there is someone who would like to meet you."

"Who?"

Lester looked around quickly, as if he thought they were being watched. "Be at your old office- at the university. Meet me there at six, sharp." With that, he walked to the door of his office, holding the door open.

Cutter got the hint and stepped out of the room. He was met by Danny, who had just finished his tests.

"Cutter," Danny said.

Cutter turned to him. "Danny, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. You never met me; all I knew about you then was that you died shortly before my joining the A.R.C."

Cutter stood and watched Danny.

"I am- well, was- a police constable. After I learned that the previous Head Field Operator- you- had died, I did a little research."

"And?"

"And," Danny continued. "I read your file."

"Well," Cutter smiled politely. "I'm quite flattered, but if you would excuse me-"

"Cutter, you died."

"No," he objected. "I _almost_ died; I was pulled through-"

"Cut the crap, Cutter." Danny said, his rough, police-trained voice barked. "Your file said you _died_. If you had disappeared without a trace- like you would have b slipping through an anomaly- it would've said so on the file; it didn't. It said you died from a bullet to the chest. That little bit wouldn't have happened if you had a little trip through an anomaly."

"So?" Cutter asked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Danny took a breath, slightly tired from the tests. "That you _did_ die. But you're alive now. There was no anomaly involved at all; you managed to cheat death- somehow." Danny stared at Cutter for what seemed like an eternity. "So, tell me what _really_ happened, and where you were all these years. Then you can go tell Lester and the others."

Cutter stood there for a small eternity, then spoke. "Have you every heard the term 'revival'?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters.**

**(AN) Please let me know what you think with a review! Your input is ****_greatly_**** appreciated!**

Chapter 4

The Body

Cutter sat in the A. holding cell. He had told Danny how he was still alive and where he had been. He knew that Lester would have him tossed in jail, but he told them anyways; it was the right thing to do.

Meanwhile, Danny, Lester, Abby, Connor and Becker where talking.

"I cant believe that the bitch is still alive!" Becker shook his head.

"She isn't." Lester said.

"How can you be sure?" Abby demanded.

"Because," Lester began in his relaxed drawl. "We have her body."

The others took a moment to register what this meant.

"You went through an anomaly to get the body?" Becker asked.

"What did you do with her? Keep her on ice?" Connor asked.

"That's exactly what we did." Lester answered both of their questions.

"We need to see it; be sure she's dead. If those people could get at Cutter's body they may have tried for her's as well." Danny said.

Lester was about to assure them that there was no way they could have gotten past security, but then he sighed. "Very well." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Everyone watched as he dialled a number and waited. "Yes, this is Lester." He spoke. "Yes. Listen, I know you're on vacation, but i need you back at the A.R.C for a moment." He sighed. Obviously the person on the other end had said something that Lester didn't like. "Fine, you'll get paid for this, just hurry." He snapped his phone shut.

"Who was that?" Abby asked.

"You're guide."

"Our _guide_?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Lester said. "What, you didn't think that we'd keep the body _here_, did you?"

Approximately twenty minutes passed before their "guide" arrived. He was about Connor's age. He had short black hair and tanned skin. He led them out the parking lot.

Abby, Danny, and Connor sat in an A.R.C van. The guide was driving.

"By the way," Connor said. "What is your name?" He asked the driver.

"Mac Rendell," He said. "And I assume you want to know how I'm connected to the body?"

The other nodded. He saw them in the rear view mirror. "When you lot disappeared through that anomaly, you had a tracking beacon in your boot- each of you. Lester sent a team in a day later to look for you. We came through, but there was no trace of you. We poked around a little, and stumbled over another anomaly. We went through- mostly because of those things, but also because you may have gone through."

Did you get a signal on the other side?" Connor asked.

Mac nodded. "We followed it, but instead of finding you, we found her body. Then the signal disappeared began to fade. We couldn't risk staying to look; we were blind out there, with no way of contacting you. We had to go back."

"And you brought her body with you." Danny guessed.

"Yeah," Mac confirmed. He pulled the van into an empty parking lot. A large, glass building sat in front of them. The windows were dark and covered in grime.

"The Home Office?" Abby said, surprised.

"But we left this place long ago," Connor said to Mac. "We were kicked out by the prime minister."

"That's only partially true." Mac replied. "You see, after this place was shut down, it was reopened a year later. No one works in the actual floors; all the usable space is underground." He drove to the Home Office and pushed a garage door opener attached to the pull-down mirror. A large door in the side of the building opened, and Mac drove the van through it. Automatically, the door shut behind them. The van descended down a steady slope before levelling out and coming to a stop. "Come on then," Mac said, stepping out of the van.

The others followed him as he walked towards a door. Stepping through it, they found themselves in a wide hallway. Mac walked briskly down the corridor before opening a door on the left. "Here we are," He stepped aside, holding the door open for the trio.

Abby rubbed her arms. "Its cold in here."

"Here, Abby," Connor took off his jacket and wrapped it around her."

She smiled. "Thanks, Conn,"

"This way, everybody." Mac stepped past them and walked into the room.

The walls were lined with metal drawers.

"This place looks like a morgue." Connor commented.

Mac looked at him as he inserted a key into one of the drawers."Where else would we look for a body?"

Connor realized what this room was. "Oh,"

Mac pulled the drawer out. White mist shot out with a hiss, then dispersed. The drawer extended seven feet out of the wall, and plastic covered the top. He grabbed the end of plastic closest to them and flipped it back.

Connor, Abby and Danny crowded around. Helen Cutter's pale, lifeless face lay in the metal bed. Danny examined her face, then nodded. Mac threw the plastic back over her face and slid the drawer back into the wall. He locked it and it sealed with a hiss.

They walked back into the hall, making their way towards the van.

"Are you satisfied now?" Lester asked Danny. They stood in Lester's office.

"No, I'm not," Danny replied. "If Helen's _is_ dead, then who was Cutter with?"

"I'm not sure," Lester admitted. "But I think we can both agree that we're entering very dangerous turf, and should continue with extreme caution."

The door opened and both men turned to see who was entering.

"Uh, do you think you could let Cutter out now?" It was Connor. "He didn't really do anything wrong; he doesn't deserve it."

Lester sighed. "Very well,"

"Thank you," Connor said before he ducked out of the room.

Lester turned to Danny. "You can go now, Mr. Quinn. I believe you need time to find yourself a new home."

"Right," Danny turned and walked out of the room.

Lester sat down in his chair, thinking. He then leaned over the comm unit on his desk and spoke. "Jess,"

"Yes?" The girl replied.

"Please alter the A.R.C's security systems to code blue."

"Are we facing another takeover?"

"Just do it." Lester commanded. "I think it is necessary to take extra precaution from now on."

Lester watched as the lights in the A.R.C faded out, then came back. Over the loudspeakers an automated voice said, "Code Blue initiated".


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval nor do i own any of its amazing characters.**

**(AN) Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment, whether you want to compliment, suggest character/creatures for future chapters, or inform me of an inaccurate detail. All Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Enjoy.**

**Episode 5**

**Hugs 'n' Kisses**

Abby Temple walked into the break room, where Connor and Cutter sat, talking.

"After you died," Connor was saying. "Lester put me in charge of the research team, the when Abby, Danny and myself were lost in an anomaly he hired a new team."

"And this team consisted of Jess, Matt and Becker." Cutter concluded.

"Yeah, well, they weren't really doing any research." Connor informed him. "Just putting the creatures back."

Cutter nodded. "Hard to pick up were we left of when all the things we learned were locked up in a secure file."

"I'm surprised they didn't crack it; Jess is almost as good with technology as me."

"Either that are they couldn't find it." Cutter added.

"What do you mean?"

"The day I was shot," He began. "I was using our research for the anomaly map, and the USB was plugged into my computer."

"But if the last place we had it was in the map room, then that means..."

"We lost all the research." Cutter finished his sentence.

Abby sat down next to Connor with two cups of coffee and handed him one.

"Thanks,"

"Although," Cutter continued to speak. "It seems to me as though you did pretty well without it, if you didn't realize it was missing."

"Yeah, you're right; It would never have been a real problem unless we never came back from the Cretaceous."

There was a knock on the door, and Mac walked in. "Hey, Jess said you should all go home. Now."

"Why is that?" Abby asked.

"She's activating the code blue procedure; she has to lock the A.R.C for the next few days for it to adjust. Don't leave know your gonna be stuck here."

Cutter sighed and stood. "Well, I don't see any reason for staying, I'll be out in the van."

"Alright, we'll be right out." Connor stood and politely helped Abby up.

"I can get up myself, Conn." She said, trying to sound upset, but she couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"I know, I just figured I'd be a bit courteous." He grinned as they walked out of the break room.

Mac shut the door and made his way to the parking lot.

Abby stopped by the menagerie to give the animals a few days of food, then she and Connor headed towards the parking lot.

Connor was about to climb into the car when he stopped. "I forgot my laptop in my office." He tossed the car keys to Abby and ran back to the A.R.C. "I'll be right back!" He promised as he disappeared into the building.

"Connor!" Abby yelled. "God, if he gets locked in there I'm going to break in and get him out." She said, irritated.

Connor had reached his lab and found his computer when the lights went off. Over the loud speakers a voice said, "Code blue initiated."

Connor ran out the door towards the parking lot. He ran into the last door and fell backwards, the wind knocked out of him. He stumbled to his feet and pushed violently on the door. He threw his hands up in the air.

"Great!" He sat down, leaning against the door. "Just great." He sat still, trying to regain his breath.

"Need a hand?"

Connor looked up. Lester stood in front of him, waving a key through the air.

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" He stood and got out of Lester's way.

Connor's boss unlocked the door, then pushed through. "Next time you get locked in this facility," Lester said. "You're going to have to sleep in your office." With that, he strode off to his car.

"Thanks again!" Connor called after him. He could see Lester shake his head and keep walking.

"Connor!" Abby walked up to him. She punched his arm- not too hard, just enough to make him have to rub it. "You gave me the _wrong_ set of keys."

"I did what?" He asked, the smile on his face frowned slightly.

She held out her hand. "You gave me the keys to the holding cell; if you had gotten locked in there Cutter and I would've had to walk three miles to get home!"

Connor looked at the keys in Abby's hand. Indeed, Connor had given her the wrong set of keys. "Oh, I guess I should've put those back," He said sheepishly. "Oh well, I can do that when we come back in a couple of days." He pulled out the actual keys and slid into the driver's seat. "Come on," He said, smiling again. "I've got a surprise for you waiting at home."

Abby shook her head and smiled as she and Cutter got into the van.

Cutter sat in his office at the university. He ran into his old boss, who- after realizing that Cutter was back- let him into his old office and offered him his old position at the school. Cutter said he would love to come back if he could, but he couldn't make any promises.

Cutter was fiddling with the large claw of a Barnyonx when there was a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock. It read Six 'O' clock, exactly. "Alright, Lester, who is it you wanted me to meet?" He said to himself as he stood, walking towards the door.

He opened the old wooden door and blinked. Standing in front of him was Jenny Lewis.

"Nick!" She stepped in and threw her arms around him.

"Jenny?" He responded.

She stepped back and looked at him, confused. "Who is Jenny?"

It was Cutter's turn to look confused, but he quickly realized what was going on. "Claudia!" He stepped forwards and hugged her again. She hugged back.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Cutter buried his face in her hair.

"I thought the same about you." Claudia Brown said, tears of joy streaming down her face. "When I fell through an anomaly I found myself in this time. I sought out you and the others, but when I found Lester he said that you where dead!"

"I was dead." Cutter said, still hugging her. "What happened next? How come the others never said anything about you?"

"Lester told me about another girl that looked- well, was me." Claudia explained. "He said that i should not be seen at that time; so I moved to Germany. I came back this week, when Lester told me I should. He said that you were back!"

"What about Jenny, the other you?" Cutter asked. "She moved to America a few weeks ago. Otherwise Lester would never have let me come back."

They let go of each other. "Its so good to see you again, Claudia."

She nodded. "I heard that you were staying with Connor and Abby."

Cutter nodded. "I am."

"Since they were just married, I thought I should offer you a place to stay at my new home, here in London." Claudia said. "So they could have privacy."

Cutter instantly nodded. "If it's not causing any inconvenience, I'd love to stay with you."

Claudia smiled. "I thought I lost you."

"I believe you now, Cutter."

The two turned to face the door, where Lester was now standing.

"Although," He said. "Before she showed up I though going through that anomaly had driven you insane. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Cutter nodded. "Apology accepted." He said. "I don't stay angry for long, besides; you reunited me with my girlfriend. For that this I am _very_ thankful."

"Yes, well, as long as Jenny Lewis doesn't pop up, she can stay as long as she want's, do as she pleases, just like she would in her own time- that is, unless she wants to go back."

Claudia shook her head. "I'm staying here, with Nick."

Abby had her eyes closed, being guided through their house by Connor.

"What are you going to show me?" She laughed.

"I can't tell you yet; if I could then I wouldn't have made you shut your eyes." Connor responded. He led her through a door and stopped. "You can open you eyes now."

Abby did so and gasped. They stood in their kitchen, which had been neatly organized and elaborately decorated. Dozens of lit candles shed light through the dark room, and food had been set on the table. "Oh, Connor!" Abby smiled.

"I set it up while you were in the shower." Connor explained. "I made lamb and mashed potatoes; your favourite."

"Thank you Connor!" Abby kissed him and took his hand. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Sort of," Connor smiled. "I'm sure I can manage a bit or two."

The two sat next to each other at the table, talking and eating, holding hands and laughing. They would never realize it, but they sat there until just before the sun rose. They went to bed, only to get an hour of sleep before the alarm clock went off.

Connor hit the off button and began to climb out of bed. Abby grabbed his arm and pulled him back down next to her.

"The A. closed, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Connor said, lightly palming his forehead. "It feels kinda odd; not going to the A.R.C."

"Well, I agree it's an awful lot of fun," Abby began as she lay on her side, facing Connor. "But it's nice to get a few days off." She took Connor's head in her hands, pulling him closer to her. Abby kissed him, and Connor fell onto the bed beside her, where he deepened the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters.**

**(AN) This is the first part of three for chapter 6. Please leave reviews; ask question, leave compliments or ideas. I greatly appreciate your reviews and hope you like my story.**

Episode 6, Part One

Early Morning Incursion

"Wake up, Connor,"

"Huh?" Connor woke to Abby shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up!" She said, pulling the covers off of him.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He responded, rubbing his eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," She said.

"Then whats the hurry?" He asked. "We don't have work today."

"It's Cutter," She explained. "He's here with a guest."

Connor got out of bed and pulled on his jeans and threw on a shirt. Walking to the bedroom door he hopped on one foot, trying to put a pair of socks on. He and Abby walked down the stairs to greet their guests.

"Jenny," Connor said. He walked up to her. "I thought you moved away?"

"Connor," Cutter said. "This isn't Jenny,"

"Isn't Jenny? But then who..." His voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "Claudia Brown?"

Claudia nodded. "Its good to see you again Connor."

"I'm sure I would feel the same if I knew you before." Connor said. "But it is good to meet you; Everyone thought that Cutter was going crazy."

"Well, not everybody," Cutter said, turning to Claudia. "Connor and Abby believed me, even though they never met you."

"Well, we knew Cutter well, and knew he would never joke about the anomalies, and the tests proved that he hadn't gone through any shock from entering the anomaly." Abby said. She then added, "Shall we continue in the kitchen? I have breakfast made, if you two would like to eat with us."

"That is very kind of you," Claudia said. "We'd love to join you."

The group walked into the kitchen, where Nick and Claudia sat at the table. Connor set plates, cups and cutlery on the table as Abby finished making breakfast. She set a plate of waffles on the table, followed by a jug of milk and pot of coffee. She and Connor then sat at the table with their guests.

After the began eating, Connor spoke.

"So, Claudia," He began. "How exactly did you find your way here?"

She understood what he meant. "In my time, I never disappeared- as i apparently did here-, but everything else turned out a lot- if not exactly- the same as this time line here." She took a sip of coffee. "The A.R.C came into existence shorty after Cutter went through the Permian anomaly, Becker was hired, Helen blew up the A.R.C, and Cutter was shot. After New Dawn, I fell through an anomaly."

"How did you manage to fall through an anomaly?" Abby asked.

"Danny Quinn." Claudia said. "He pushed me out of the way of a charging creature. He saved my life, but he also accidentally pushed me through the anomaly. It closed before I could get back, but i am actually glad I'm stuck here." Claudia admitted. "If the anomaly opens again the A.R.C's rules and regulations would not allow me to stay here."

"Well, Emily stayed, and her anomaly has opened frequently." Connor said. "If she could stay, doesn't that mean Claudia could, too?"

"You would be right," Cutter said. "Except there aren_'_t _two_ Emily's in this time."

"Nicks right," Claudia said. "Besides, whoever this Emily is, the only reason she could stay was probably because she was in some sort of danger in her own time. Am I right?"

"Yes," Abby said. "She was allowed to stay because she was blamed for dozens of murders. If she had stayed she would have been sent to an mental institution."

"Who did the murders if she didn't?" Cutter asked.

"A raptor." Connor answered. "She was chasing it around London in the eighteen hundreds, trying to stop it."

"Ah, I see," Cutter nodded. "I assume she was seen at the crime scenes every time, yes?"

Abby nodded. "But that isn't very important, anymore."

"I agree," Claudia. "All that matters is that she is safe now."

Abby thought for a second, chewing a piece of her waffle. "Claudia, you should meet Emily sometime. You two would get along great!"

"I would love to meet her," Claudia nodded, smiling. Abby still had the same politeness as she did in her time line. "Perhaps we could all go out for a night, just us women."

"Oh, and Jess!" Abby said. "Does Jess work for the A.R.C in you time line?"

Claudia nodded. "Yes, I agree, Jess should come with us as well; she and I are such good friends. I hope I can recreate our friendship here."

"I'm sure that you and her will make great friends!"

As the two women talked and laughed, the men had their own conversation.

"Perhaps us boys could hang out while the women are out." Connor suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Cutter agreed. "We should see if Becker and Matt would like to join us."

"That sounds great; the more the merrier." Connor nodded. "We should go see a movie."

"Alright," Cutter said. "What would you suggest?"

"Well, the new Star Trek movie just came out, maybe we could go see that?"

"Maybe." Cutter shook his head. "Why don't we rent a movie instead?"

"That isn't a bad idea," Connor said, thinking. "How about a science fiction movie?"

"Nothing about aliens or zombies." Cutter said. "Those movies are just ridiculous."

"OK, uh, how about Jurassic Park?" Connor suggested. "Matt might like that; I don't think he's ever seen it."

"Seeing as how he's from the future, I doubt he's seen many movies at all." Cutter chuckled. "Jurassic Park sounds good."

"Alright, we can watch it here; I'll supply the snacks."

"I'll get the drinks." Cutter volunteered.

"All we have to do know is invite the others set a time." Connor grinned. "This is gonna be great."

Cutter laughed, "You know, Connor, in the time I was gone, you grew up quickly."

"I guess I was a little bit childish before." Connor admitted.

Cutter laughed again. "Just a little."

Just then Connor, Abby and Cutter's phones buzzed.

"Another anomaly." Abby sighed, reading the text they all had received.

"It's close," Connor said. "About a three minute drive from here; if we leave now we could be there and back within twenty minutes."

"If there isn't a serious incursion." Cutter remarked, standing.

"I can hope, can't I?" Connor replied, setting his dished in the sink. "Abby, why don't you stay here?" Connor suggested. "It'll give you and Claudia some time to visit and get to know each other."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked, already having her coat on.

"I'm sure; Cutter and I can handle what ever comes through that anomaly, right?" He looked over at Cutter, who was now tying his shoes.

"Yeah," He agreed. "You two stay here and visit; Connor and I will check it out quickly.

Abby hesitated. "Alright," She agreed, removing her coat. "Just don't get you self killed." She picked up her pink scarf and walked towards Connor. She wrapped it around his neck and used it to pull him close for a kiss. She let go and walked back to the table.

"Be careful!" Both women commanded.

Both men- naturally- called back over their shoulder, "Don't worry, we will!"

After they had walked out the door, Abby turned to Claudia. "I hate when they say that."

She looked at her friend and said, "I agree."


	7. Chapter 6 Pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters.**

**(AN) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and wish to hear you feedback.**

Episode 6, Part 2

Early Morning Incursion

Cutter pulled his truck up next to a large house. Four A.R.C security vehicles sat in the driveway.

"I take it we got the address right." Connor said as he stepped out of the car.

Cutter met him at the back of the car. "What happened her to make Lester send so many men?"

"I don't know," Connor said. "Lets just focus on our job, OK? I want to get some readings and lock it quickly so I can get back to Abby."

"Relax Connor, its not like she's in trouble."

"I know," Connor said. "But we just got married; I kinda want to spend some time with her at home instead of at work."

"Oh, I see." Cutter smirked as he watched Connor lift the anomaly lock and a small gadget out of the car.

"What?" Connor asked. "It's not unusual for a man to want to spend time with his wife."

"I never said it was."

The two of them walked up the long driveway to the house, where they where greeted by Becker.

"Glad to see you could pop by." He said, walking them into the house.

"Where exactly is the anomaly?" Cutter asked.

"On the roof." Becker said, directing them up a large staircases.

"The roof?" Connor asked. "How are we supposed to set up the lock on the roof? It has to be on level ground to get a straight shot at it."

"Well, its more like a patio." Becker admitted.

"Oh, well that will make it a lot easier."

They reached the top of the stairs and where met by another A.R.C employee.

"Any change?" Becker asked.

"None, sir," He said.

"Good," Becker said. "Notify me if any of the others show up.

"Yes sir!"

Becker, Connor and Cutter walked down a hallway and exited through a glass door at the end. They found themselves on the top of the house. A large section was flat, but the rest sloped towards the ground below.

"Mac," Becker called. "Has anything come through?"

Mac turned towards them and shook his head. "Not yet, but this thing decently sized. If something does decide to pop by it could be as big as it wants.

"Great." Connor said. "It is big!" He set the lock down and lifted the device towards the ten foot tall anomaly floating inches above the tiled floor of the patio.

"What is that?" Cutter asked.

"It calculates the era that the anomaly is opened to." Connor explained.

"And which era is this one opening to?" Cutter asked.

Just then shrill barks could be heard on the other side of the anomaly.

Connor looked up from his device. "According to this, its open to the late Triassic."

"Shut it!" Becker commanded.

"I'm getting to it!" Connor picked up the lock and moved closer to the anomaly. He set it down on the ground and opened it up.

Cutter got a good look at the anomaly lock for the first time. It was odd looking, with a strange, multicoloured end.

More barking came from the anomaly, louder now.

"Connor," Becker said. "Lock it!"

"I am!" Connor pressed buttons rapidly.

Multiple shaped burst through the anomaly. The soldiers opened fire, but they creatures were to fast.

"Connor!" Cutter said, being forced by a soldier to back away from the creatures. "Get out of there!"

"I got nowhere to go!" Connor said, seeing that the creatures were around him, although not currently paying him any attention.

"Becker!" Cutter shouted.

"I'm trying!" He shouted, firing his E.M.D at the scrambling creatures.

Cutter heard Connor cry out, and looked to the anomaly to see Connor being dragged through by several creatures. Suddenly the creatures still on the roof ran back through the anomaly.

"Mac, take some men and go after him!" Becker ordered.

"Yes, sir!" He nodded, pushing a new clip into his E.M.D. "Carter, Harold, come with me!" Mac and the two men ran through the anomaly after the creatures. And Connor.

Cutter tried to follow them, but Becker stopped him with his arm. "Cutter, if you go in there you'll only make things worse."

Cutter looked a though he was about to object, but then sighed and nodded. "You're right." He said. "But I need to call Abby; she should know."

Becker nodded. "I agree."

"Cutter!" Abby burst through the glass doors.

"Abby," He said coolly. "You need to calm down."

"What happened?" She said, her voice cracking. "What happened to Connor?"

"He was pulled through the anomaly by a pack of creatures." Cutter explained. "We have men in there going after him; I'm sure he's fine."

"How can you be sure?" She demanded. "He's been dragged off by some vicious creature!"

"I can be sure," Cutter began. "Because these men are professionals; they know how to handle something like this."

Abby looked as though she was on the verge of tears- which she probably was. She hugged Cutter close to comfort herself and wept.

"We have them!" Harold cheered.

The team had chased the creatures against a cliff and where picking the off with their E. .

"They're not so bad once they've got nowhere to go." Carter commented. The last of the pack suddenly bolted off, allowing a clear path to Connor.

The young man lay on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Connor!" Mac said, kneeling beside him.

"How bad is he?" Carter asked over Mac's shoulder.

"He's alive, but other than that I'm not sure." Mac admitted. "He's got deep gashes across his front, and it looks like his foot got nipped." He nodded towards Connor's bloody foot. "Not to mention the bruises he must have from being dragged all the way over here."

"Staurikosaurus." Connor coughed.

"What?"Marc asked, helping Connor into a sitting position.

" Staurikosaurus... Pricei..." Connor coughed again. "The name of the dinosaur."

"Oh," Mac said. "Well, we should get you back." Mac through Connor's arm over his shoulders and helped him stand.

"Hold it!" Harold shouted.

"What is it?" Carter responded.

"Something's coming."

They waited and could hear shuffling coming from a large group of trees. A large dinosaur came through the trees and stopped, staring at them. It had a large head and muscular hind legs. It supported it's front end by occasionally setting its slightly smaller forefeet onto the ground.

"Got any identification on this one?" Mac asked Connor.

"Looks like a Postosuchus." Connor replied.

"Carnivore?"

"Yep."

"What do you recommend we do?"

"Me? You're the rescue team." Connor said nervously. "Why don't you do your thing and _shoot_ the thing?"

"I can go along with that plan." Mac said. He raised his E.M.D and fired a shot. The bullet clattered off of the creature's hide. Mac fired three more times. "It's skin is too thick!"

The creature reared up onto its hind legs like a bear and roared before landing on all fours.

"Run!" Connor shouted.

The men wasted no time and ran for the anomaly, with the Postosuchus charging closely behind them.

"Go!" Connor said to Mac. "I'm slowing you down, get out of here!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Mac asked, still running with Connors. "What's the point of sending out a rescue team to get you if we just leave you behind without trying?"

Harold tripped next to them. "Damn!" He shouted and he hit the ground.

"Harold!" Mac yelled.

"Get up, you idiot!" Carter shouted.

Harold began to get up, but the creature was on top of him. It butted him with the top of it's skull, sending him flying away from the others. They watched in horror as the Postosuchus placed it's foot on his chest and opened it's jaws, lowering them towards the soldier.

They all looked away, but were forced to listen to him scream, then suddenly go silent.

"Keep going." Mac croaked.

"Harold..." Carter began.

"He's gone; there's nothing to do now." Mac said. "If he was here he'd want us to continue before that thing started chasing us again."

Carter paused, then nodded. "Alright, lets go home." He walked away from the sounds of Harold being eaten, and Mac followed him with Connor limping along.

Abby sat on a bench in front of the anomaly, with Claudia wrapping her arm around her. "It'll be alright. You two survived a year in the Cretaceous; he an handle a few minutes in the Triassic."

"I hope you're right." She said quietly.

Cutter walked up to her and put a cup of coffee into her hands. "I'm sure he's fine." He said, trying to comfort her.

Abby nodded.

"Cutter!" Becker shouted.

"What is it?"

"Something's coming through!"

Cutter waked over to him as three men came through the anomaly. Two stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Connor!" Abby dropped the coffee and ran towards her husband. She knelt and embraced him in a deep hug.

"Abby!" Connor hugged back, then winced.

"Careful," Mac said, getting to his feet, then helping Connor up. "He's been hurt badly."

Abby saw the blood drenching Connor's shirt. "What happened?"

"He got bloodied up by some dinosaurs." Carter said, setting his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths.

"I can see that!" Abby snapped.

"Don't yell at me; I didn't do-"

"Carter!" Becker barked. "Shut up!"

Carter turned a shade of red and saluted. "Yes, Sir."

Becker dismissed him and spoke into his radio. "We need a gurney up here, now!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Mac and Abby helped Connor over to the bench, where Claudia stood to allow room for him to lay down. Abby knelt down, so that she was closer to his level.

"What happened in there, Connor?"

"A pack of Staurikosaurus Pricei dragged me through the anomaly." He said. "Evidently they eat their prey alive."

"That awful!" Abby gasped. She clutched his hand tightly.

"I agree, but they sure seemed to think I tasted good." He joked weakly.

The gurney arrived, and Connor was carefully loaded onto it and carried down the stairs, where an ambulance was waiting. Abby got sat in the back of the ambulance with him, and gently stroked his dark hair all the way to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 6 Pt3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of its characters**

Episode 6, Part 3

Early Morning Incursion

Abby sat in the hospital's waiting. The doctors had told her that his chest wounds would be fully healed withing a couple months. He would be on crutches for three weeks, and shouldn't participate in any strenuous activity. For a month

"Mrs. Temple?" The doctor stepped into the waiting room. "You can see him now."

Abby nodded made her way towards Connor's room.

The moment she entered she heard him say, "Abby?"

She walked up to his bed. "Its me, Connor. How do you feel?"

"Like I got run over my a lawnmower." Connor said. He laughed slightly then winced.

"Shh," Abby hushed him. She stared at the bandages wrapped around his upper body with concern.

"Do you know when I'm allowed to go home?" Connor asked. "This bed isn't very comfortable."

"The wounds aren't bad enough for you to stay over night. The doctor wants do a few more test, but then you're free to go."

"Good!" Connor sighed. "I need to get out of here; I can't take much more of this!"

"Just relax, Connor." Abby brushed a strand of hair out of his face and he laid his head back against his pillow.

Becker, Matt and Carter stood in front of the locked anomaly. It was dark out now, and the anomaly hadn't yet disappeared.

"How long they usually last?" Carter asked.

"That isn't not the question we should be asking ourselves." Mac said.

"Then what is?" Carter enquired.

"How long the batteries in the lock last." Mac said.

Carter turned to Becker. "How long _do_ they last?"

"I'm not sure; we've never had an anomaly open for over eight hours. This one has been open for nine."

"Oh." Carter looked back at the anomaly.

The three men sat there for another twenty minutes in silence before Mac stood. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Carter asked, sitting on the bench.

"The lock; it's dying!"

Sure enough, the lights on thee side of the device where beginning to fade,

"Weapons ready!" Becker commanded.

The soldiers all raised their weapons and trained them on the anomaly. The lock died, and the anomaly returned to it's normal state. That was when the Postosuchus Sprang through the anomaly. All three men opened fire, but the shots bounced harmlessly off of the prehistoric creature's tough hide. It's eyes locked onto one of the men.

"Carter!" Becker yelled as he and Mac backed away from the creature, still firing in hopes of getting lucky shot. "Get back!"

Carter tried to scramble back, but the Postosuchus lunged, pinning him to the ground. The E.M.D shots continued to bounce off of the Postosuchus' skin as it feasted on Carter's screaming body. The creature suddenly looked up at the others and roared, and Becker shot it directly down the throat. It swayed, and toppled over the side of the roof, crashing too the ground, three stories below.

"Carter!" Mac cried as he and Becker knelt beside the bleeding man.

Carter wheezed as he breathed. "You did it." He grinned, then winced. "Good shot, Sir." he complimented Becker. He then pulled his dog tags from around his neck. He gripped them in his bloody and before handing them to Mac. "We did good, today, didn't we?"

"We did, thanks to you." Mac said quietly. "We would never have done it without you."

Carter smiled weakly, then exhaled. He didn't move.

Becker bowed his head, and Mac held Carter's dog tags so tight in his hand that his knuckles began to turn white.

Cutter sat at the kitchen table in Claudia's home. He had just received a call about Carter.

"Cutter?" Claudia stepped into the kitchen. She wore a white nightgown. "What is the matter?"

"It's Carter."

"The private?"

Cutter nodded. "Yeah,"

"Is he... dead?" Claudia asked.

Cutter nodded again.

"Nick, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Its just that... I am responsible for this... I don't know how, I just am."

"Nick!" Claudia scolded him as she sat next to him. "You had nothing to do with the death of those men."

"How can you be sure?" Cutter snapped.

Claudia looked hurt.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded at you like that." Cutter put his head in his hands.

"Cutter, you need sleep." Claudia said, taking his hand. "Lets go to bed." She guided him from the table towards her bedroom.

"Claudia, my bedroom is the other way..." Nick objected slowly.

"I know," She whispered and shut the bedroom door behind them.


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of it characters**.

**(AN) For the next little while i will be taking suggestions of creatures that you would like me to feature in my stories. If you would like to see a futuristic creature, please give me a detailed description of it. I hope you enjoy the** **chapter.**

Episode 7

Titanoboa

Franklin Merron walked casually towards a large building that towered in front of him. He neared the fence blocking the building. A guard standing in a control booth nodded and opened the gates. Inside the building, he pressed his hand onto a metal pad next to a door. There was a beep, and the door opened.

"Mr. Merron!" A woman in surgical clothes looked up from her patient.

"Good morning, Dr. Lynda." Merron nodded, watching her continue her operation.

She stuck her hand out to one of her assistants. "Foam please, Andy."

"Foam." Andy placed a can in her hand.

Dr. Lynda held the can over her patient torso and pressed a blue tab on the top. A green, pasty foam came out.

"Alright, lets brace him before the convulsions start."

"Yes Dr." Andy and another assistant- along with Dr. Lynda- the patient down.

Seconds later the patient began going through the convulsions.

"Keep his head steady!"

"Yes Dr." The other assistant reached for the patient's head and set her hand on the man's forehead to prevent him from banging his head.

"Good work, Kelly."

The convulsions stopped. A beeping began on a screen attached to the far wall. All four people could hear the patient's breathing.

"Mr. Merron," Dr. Lynda looked up at him. "The operation was a success; all vital signs are strong, blood pressure is normal."

Merron looked at the man on the table.

"Alright," Dr. Lynda said the her assistants. "Lest let our patient rest. You two may go home."

The two young adults walked past Merron and exited the room.

Dr. Lynda looked at Merron. " Do you have another chip?"

"Yes I do." Merron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, which he handed to Dr. Lynda.

She removed a very small, grey chip with a pair of tweezers and face her patient. With a scalpel she cut into his neck, entering his nervous system. She placed the chip inside and stitched the skin back together.

Dr. Lynda then turned to a computer sitting in the corner and punched in a few characters. Immediately the patient sat up straight, staring directly ahead with a blank expression. Dr. Lynda punched a few more buttons.

"There, he should be in the verbal command setting right now." Dr. Lynda informed Merron.

He walked up to the patient and whispered into his ear. "You will obey my every command. Only follow the orders of my voice."

The patient spoke, still staring ahead of him. "Yes sir."

"Good." Merron grinned, then looked to Dr. Lynda. "Finish the tests, then send him to the U.S; we don't want anyone recognizing him."

"Of course, Mr. Merron." Lynda nodded and began going through a series of tests as Merron exited the room. The first thing she did was to see if the patient's memory was intact. "Can you remember you name and position?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell them to me?"

"Private Samuel Gregory Carter."

A week after Connor's wounds had fully healed, Abby was overseeing the constriction of new paddocks for the creatures that got trapped in the twenty-first century.

She kept barking orders and corrections at the construction workers. Things like"No! That's a herbivore paddock! Don't put a meat dispenser in there!" and, "No, those won't keep her in.".

Matt poked his head through the door. "Have you seen Connor?"

"He's in his office, isn't he?" Abby replied.

Matt shook his head. "I was just there."

"Hmm, did you look in the A.D.D room?"

"Yes, but he wasn't there."

"Maybe he's talking with Becker?" Abby suggested.

Matt paused. "I'll go check." He disappeared from the doorway. "Thanks Abby!" He called back from the hallway.

Abby quickly turned back her the construction workers. "No! Don't fill the water tanks yet!"

Matt knew exactly where he would be able to find Becker and- hopefully- Connor. He turned down the hall and pushed through a heavy metal door. As soon as he entered he could hear gunshots. He continued down the narrow corridor until he came to another metal door. Through the bullet proof glass he could see Becker and Connor shooting targets with uncharged E.M.D rounds. He slid his I.D card through the panel next to the door and entered.

"Connor!" Matt shouted over the sounds of the E. .

Connor lowered his gun and set it on the counter before looking towards Matt. "Yes?"

Becker set his E.M.D down as well for safety purposes.

"I need to talk to you," Matt said. "Its about the snake."

"The Titanoboa?" Connor asked, removing his safety goggles. "What about it?"

"It's loose."

"Loose?" Connor gasped, immediately walking out of the firing range Becker followed. "How did a fifty foot snake sneak past the guards?"

"They where asleep." Matt replied.

"They were sleeping? I'm surprised it didn't eat them!" He exclaimed. "Where is it now?"

"In Lester's office." Matt informed Connor.

Connor stopped abruptly. "Does he know yet?"

Matt shook his head. "No, he hasn't gotten here yet, but will arrive any moment."

"Great." Connor started walking again. "Lets hope we can get it back into it's pen before Lester gets here. The creature has only been here four days and already it broke out!"

Connor Becker and Matter rounded the corner to Lester's office and saw him standing there with arms crossed, watching the Titanoboa slithering around his office. "Would someone please tell me why there is another creature in my office?"

"Uh, she got loose." Connor said.

"Yes, I can see that, but I would like to know why you find it necessary to always herd them into my office." Lester snapped.

"We didn't put him in there." Matt explained.

"Yeah, she kind of just meandered in there by her self." Connor said, then realized what he had done.

"A carnivorous creature," Lester began. "Was allowed to make its way from the temporary holding cells all the way over here? Without anybody knowing about it?"

"Just relax!" Matt said. "I'm sure Becker would love get her out for you, right Becker?" Matt looked at the soldier.

"Why am I always fixing your mistakes..." He stopped and nodded at the look he was getting from Lester. "I'll get on it right away.

**By the way, how the Titanoboa got trapped in the 21st century was explained.**


	10. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters.**

**(AN) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will continue to take ideas for creatures and characters for a long time, please leave any ides you have and please let me know what you liked or would liked changed.**

Episode 8

Target

Cutter sat in his truck outside the A.R.C. He was aware of what he was doing but he couldn't seem to control his body. He opened his car door and walked to the back of his truck, where he opened the trunk and removed a silver case. He set the case on the ground and unclasped the lid. He reached inside and pulled out a sidearms. After putting the gun in is jacket and the case in his truck he walked briskly towards the A.R.C.

"Professor." The guard nodded as he passed.

"Morning." Cutter nodded back.

He entered the building and his body stopped, waiting. A voice came through an earpiece he wore. _Find James Lester,_ it said. _kill him, and anyone who tries to stop you._

Cutter again moved against his will. His mind screamed out, his muscles ached from trying to resist his moving forward. His every step took him closer to Lester's office; closer to killing a man that had become his friend.

"Cutter," Connor rounded a corner and stopped in front of the professor. "I need you to look at the map; think I may have made a mistake in the calculations again."

Cutter looked at Connor. "I can't." He said, slowly. "Do you know where James Lester is?"

"Uh, yeah, he's in the A.D.D room," Connor replied. As Cutter walked off, Connor called after him, "Since when do you call Lester by his first name?"

Cutter didn't answer; he couldn't! He wanted to shout out to Connor, to tell him what was happening- and to tell him that he needed to be stopped!

Cutter's uncontrollable body pushed through the doors and entered the A.D.D room. He paused just inside and scanned the room, looking for Lester.

"Cutter," Abby had been standing next to Jess at the A.D.D when he had walked in, and was watching him intently. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her, and in a deadpan voice said, "Where is James Lester?"

"You just missed him." Abby replied.

Cutter stared at her for several moments, then walked further into the room. He looked around thoroughly before facing Abby again. "Where is he?"

"I told you," Abby said, concerned. "He isn't here,"

"I was told he was."

"But he isn't." Abby insisted. "Cutter, you're really starting to scare me."

"Where is he?"

"Cutter," Jess swivelled around in her chair to face him. "Are you alright?"

"Where is he?"

Abby reached her hand out to take Cutter's arm. "Maybe we should get you to the nurse,"

As soon as Abby's hand took a hold of Cutter's arm he pushed her back.

"Cutter!" Abby began, but Cutter reached into his jacket.

"Oh my god!" Jess shrieked.

"Cutter..." Abby said, terrified. "Please... put the gun away!"

Cutter stood there with the gun pointed directly at Abby's forehead. He pulled the hammer back, and it clicked. Armed.

Just then the doors to the A.D.D room opened, and Becker walked in. Next to him was Lester.

"I'm telling you," Lester said. "We can't go looking for average soldiers, they're too trigger happy."

Becker was about to respond when he saw Cutter, Abby, Jess and the situation which they were in. His eyes widened as Cutter looked over at them, bringing the gun along his his gaze.

"Move!" Becker shouted. He tackled Lester, and as they were tipping over he heard a gunshot. They hit the floor, and Becker carefully led Lester back through the doors. "Abby, Jess, what's going on?"

From behind the pillar in the centre of the room, Abby called back, "I'm not sure! we thought he needed medical treatment, but when he went to take him to the nurse he puled out a gun!"

Becker crouched behind a corner, his own sidearms drawn. Although he would never shoot Cutter, he was beginning to remember an event that took place during the last of their hours with the professor. Looked across the room, where he could see an E.M.D lying on the edge of a table. If he could only reach it without getting shot...

Becker bolted to the table. He heard more gunshots as he neared the table. He knew that if he stopped running he would be shot, but the table blocked his way to another spot of cover. Becker hit the floor and slid underneath the table, grabbing the strap of the E.M.D as he went. He rose up on the other side and ducking behind cover. He had made it. From where the girls hid he could hear Jess emit a sigh of relief. Becker peeked out from safety to look for Cutter. A shot fired, and Becker fell backwards, clutching his shoulder. He grunted, trying to bite back the pain. Becker managed to scramble back to safety, but the E.M.D had skittered across the floor..

Claudia heard gunshots coming from the direction of the A.D.D room, and had immediately gone to see what had happened. On her way she bumped into Connor, who seemed to be doing the same thing as her.

"You heard them too?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Claudia nodded. "They sounded like they cane from the A.D.D room."

"The A.D.D room..." Connor whispered. "Abby was in there!"Connor ran off to the A.D.D room.

"Connor!" Claudia shouted. "Come back; you're going too get yourself killed!" Either didn't hear her or ignored her, for he kept running. Claudia ran after him, and was relieved to see that he hadn't gone in. "Lester!" Claudia said worriedly. "What happened? We hear gunshots!"

"It's Cutter." Lester replied. "He's gone mad and is shooting up the place."

"We have to do something!" Connor said, his face full of concern.

"Don't worry," Lester said, although he himself looked slightly distraught. Claudia could tell just how bad the situation was; Lester had never showed any physical signs of emotion. "Becker is in there now, he'll sort this all out without any bloodshed."

Just then they heard another gunshot, followed by someone's grunt, which everyone could recognize as Becker.

"You where saying?" Claudia stared at the man. "Let me in there; I can talk some sense into him!"

"You will not go in there, I don't feel like filling out paperwork if you get yourself shot." Lester said, his calm air about him once again.

Claudia looked imploringly at Connor.

"Lester, Claudia is right; if anyone can help, it's her."

"I will not repeat myself again, Mr. Temple. No one is going into that room!"

Connor looked as though he wanted to punch Lester in the face right there. Then he did. "Sorry Lester, but I'm not going to sit by and watch Abby die." He apologized as Lester fell into the wall and sank down to the floor. Connor then looked to Claudia. "Go stop him."

Claudia nodded and pushed through the doors. She found herself face to face with Cutter.

Nick's body screamed as he shot Becker. He walked past him and towards the door, where he could see Lester through the window. He raised then gun. Lester dropped out of sight. No shots had been fired. Cutter moved towards the door cautiously, He loaded a new mag into the gun and raised it in front of him. The door opened.

"Nick!" Claudia cried out. "Put the gun down!"

Cutter kept the gun trained on her.

"Nick, this isn't you! Put the gun away, please!" She begged.

Cutter pulled back the hammer.

"Nick! Please!" A tear began to slide down her face. " I love you!"

Nick's body tensed. He fought this strange paralysis with a new found strength, trying to force his gun hand away from Claudia. His muscles screamed and his head pounded as his entire body shook violently from the pain he was going through.

_Shoot her!_ The voice in the earpiece commanded. _Kill her, then kill Lester!_

Cutter's knees buckled and his gun clattered away from him.

Connor burst into the room and grabbed the gun up off of the floor. He pointed the gun downwards as he eased the hammer forward slowly. With the gun out of Cutter's reach the others came out from behind their cover. Becker took the gun from Connor, and Abby ran up to him. They held each other tight.

"Something is wrong with Cutter!" Claudia said loudly.

Indeed, something seemed to be hurting him. He sat on his knees and leaned forwards so that his forehead law on the floor, and his hands seemed focused around a small spot on his neck.

Becker stepped forwards. "Hold him down!"

The others all grabbed a limb and held him to the floor.

"My god..." Becker murmured. "There's something in his neck!"

"Is it one of those parasites?" Claudia asked worriedly.

"No," Abby responded. "His behaviour didn't match that of Tom when he was infected."

"What ever it is," Becker pulled his knife out of it's sheath. "It's causing him to act like this."

"What is going on?"

They all looked up to see Lester standing above them, massaging his jaw.

"Be quite, Lester; we're trying to help Cutter!" Claudia scolded him.

Lester seemed like he would speak again, but didn't. He stood there and watched.

Becker lowered his knife slowly.

"Becker!" Abby grabbed his wrist. "Let me; you're injured, and I've operated before."

"On people?"

"On lizards and other animals you'll find at the zoo, but this isn't that different."

"Abby!" Claudia spoke. "If you do this, you may kill him!"

"And if I don't, _he_ may kill_ us!_" Abby countered.

Becker paused, then handed the knife to Abby. She carefully cut into Cutter's neck. She pulled back the skin and saw a tiny, flat microchip nestled in his flesh.

Jess gagged and turned away, and Lester took her place holding one of Cutter's legs down.

"Hold his head still!" Abby said to Claudia.

"I'm trying!"

Abby slid the blade beneath the chip and Cutter's flesh, then pried it out. It came out easily, Abby handed the knife back to Cutter. Immediately Cutter's body went slack.

"That chip was definitely causing this!" Connor said. "And he's still breathing!"

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Lester suggested.

They all nodded, and Connor and Abby helped Cutter up and assisted him in walking out of the A.D.D room.

In the halls they passed Danny.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing cutter and the blood dripping down his neck.

"You missed the party!" Becker patted Danny teasingly on the back. He then followed them to the infirmary.


	11. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own primeval or any of it's characters.**

**(AN) Please review to let me know what you think. Please suggest any creatures you wish to see in future episodes, and i'll be sure to add them! enjoy!**

Episode 9

Season Finale

Job Offer

Abby sat in the driver's seat of their car, waiting for Connor to get out of the house. Earlier in the week- but many days after the possessive microchip incident-, Cutter had approached her. He told her that he had a surprise for Connor, and quickly explained his plan.

"Hey, Abby?" Connor called, slinging his bag over hi shoulder as he walked out of the house.

"Yeah?" She called back through the open window.

"Have you seen my phone?" He asked. "I can't seem to find it."

"I think you forgot it at the A.R.C yesterday." Abby replied.

"Did I?" Connor scratched his head and thought back. He remembered. He had set it on his office table, but then he had to rush out to deal with the old hospital anomaly, which had reopened. "That's right! I remember know!"Connor said, getting into the car. He shut the door and Abby started the car.

When they reached their destination, Connor squinted out of the window. "Why did Cutter want to meet us at the university?"

"I'm not sure," Abby lied. "But it sounded very important."

"Alright," Connor opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Abby did the same, then took his hand, guiding him briskly towards the building.

"Ah, good, you're here!" Cutter met the two at the doors, which he held open for them to enter the university.

"Hello Cutter," Connor said. "So, what is this problem you need to be fixed?"

"I never said anything about a problem," Cutter said, looking at Abby.

"I didn't tell him that." She responded, holding her hands up in a gesture of innocence.

"Wait," Connor narrowed his eyes at the two. "If there isn't a problem, then why did you want me to come over?"

Cutter grinned and put his arm over Connor's shoulders. "A few days ago," Cutter began, guiding Connor down a hallway.

Abby followed, holding Connor's hand.

Cutter continued. "My boss asked me if I had decided to have my old job here back."

"And what did you say?" Connor asked.

"I told him I accept!"

Connor smiled. "That's great Cutter! I'm very happy for you, but did you need to bring us over just to-"

"On one condition." Cutter interrupted Connor.

"What?"

"I told him I'd come back on one condition." Cutter said. "And that one condition," Cutter stopped them in front of a door. "Is that _you_ get a job here as well." Cutter opened the door and nudged the two inside.

Connor looked around the room. It was an office for a teacher. "You're saying that I have a job offer at the university?"

Cutter nodded.

"To teach people?"

Cutter nodded again.

"And I'll still be able to work at the A.R.C?"

Nodding once again, Cutter spoke, "If we arrange our work hours to be the same time, we'll be able to react to anomalies together if we have to run out quickly."

"What about the Dean?" Connor asked. "Won't he get upset if two of his professors keep running out randomly?"

"Well, of course he will," Cutter said. "But he can't; Lester had a little talk with him, and explained why we would be leaving so frequently."

Connor looked around more. "I have to say it is a lot easier to deal with people when we don't have to keep anomalies under raps anymore.

"So, do you accept?" Abby asked Connor, smiling.

He paused, then nodded. "Yes!"

"Why didn't it _work?_" Franklin Merron shouted.

"I-I don't know, Mr. Merron!" Dr. Lynda. At the deadly glare of Merron, she stuttered, "B-but my best guess would h-have to be that _she_ had something to do with it."

"Who?"

"The woman who confronted Cutter; they seemed to be in a type of relationship." Dr. Lynda explained. "She said something to him; that she loved him. The hormones that where released by hearing that statement could have interfered with the electrical wavelength emitted by the microchip. And in that brief time, he must have been able to locate the chip!"

"But how?" Merron rubbed his chin. "The only way he could have known where it was is if..." Merron's eyes widened. "Is if he remembered the operation!"

"If he remembered the revival and the surgery," Dr. Lynda gasped. "Then he must have remembered being let go! So he must-"

"He knows where to find us." Merron finished her sentence. He looked over at the doctor. "Dr. Lynda, pack you gear; we can no longer stay here."

Dr. Lynda nodded. "I suppose its only a matter of time before he leads James Lester right here. Then we're all screwed!"

Merron paused. _James Lester right to us?_ "On second thought, Doctor," He said. "I think we'd better stay around for a little while longer."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. pleae be on the look out for Season Seven's first chapter, which will be up soon!**


End file.
